gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
TVR
|games = Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |cars = TVR Tamora '02 TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 TVR Griffith 500 '94 TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97 }} TVR is a British car company featured in the Gran Turismo series. It has featured in every main Gran Turismo game to date. Founded by Trevor Wilkinson of Blackpool, England, TVR specialized in building high performance and lightweight sports cars, which defines the concept of "British Sports Cars", among other British marques like MG (Note that "British Sports Cars" are frequently associated with convertibles, while not all of TVR cars were roadsters/convertibles). It is particularly notorious for manufacturing cars with fiberglass bodywork over a steel chassis to keep the weight down. List of Cars In Each Game Gran Turismo 1 *TVR Griffith Blackpool B340 *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *TVR Cerbera 4.2 *R TVR Cerbera LM Edition Gran Turismo 2 *TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97 *TVR Cerbera 4.2 *TVR Cerbera 4.5 *TVR Chimaera 4.0 *TVR Chimaera 4.5 *TVR Chimaera 5.0 *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *TVR Griffith Blackpool B340 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 *TVR Speed 12 *R TVR Cerbera LM Edition Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 *TVR Cerbera Speed 12 '00 Gran Turismo Concept *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 Gran Turismo 4 *TVR Cerbera Speed 12 '00 *TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97 *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *TVR T350C '03 *TVR Tamora '02 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 *TVR V8S '91 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 *TVR Tamora '02 Gran Turismo PSP *TVR Cerbera Speed 12 '00 *TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97 *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *TVR T350C '03 *TVR Tamora '02 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 *TVR V8S '91 Gran Turismo 5 Premium Cars *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 *TVR Tamora '02 Standard Cars *TVR Cerbera Speed 12 '00 *TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97 *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *TVR T350C '03 *TVR Tamora '02Only importable in Arcade Mode *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00Only importable in Arcade Mode *TVR V8S '91 Gran Turismo 6 Detailed Cars All Premium Cars from GT5 Simple Cars All Standard Cars from GT5 Gran Turismo Sport *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 Car List Key (*) Denotes a car that needs to be unlocked via a race or license (**) Denotes a special color of a car that needs to be unlocked via a race R Denotes a racing car Picture Slideshow 1998 TVR Cerbera Speed 6.jpg|TVR Cerbera Speed 6'98 TVR Cerbera 4.2.jpg|TVR Cerbera 4.2 TVR Cerbera 4.5.jpg|TVR Cerbera 4.5 TVR Cerbera LM Edition.jpg|TVR Cerbera LM Edition TVR Chimaera 4.0.jpg|TVR Chimaera 4.0 TVR Chimaera 4.5.jpg|TVR Chimaera 4.5 TVR Chimaera 5.0.jpg|TVR Chimaera 5.0 TVR Griffith 500.jpg|TVR Griffith 500 TVR Griffith Blackpool B340.jpg|TVR Griffith Blackpool B340 TVR Speed 12.jpg|TVR Speed 12 TVR Tuscan Speed 6.jpg|TVR Tuscan Speed 6 See also Notes Category:Gran Turismo Manufacturers Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT Concept Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT5 Prologue Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:British Manufacturers